Episode 54: Iyami-san's Wedding!
Iyami-san's Wedding! (イヤミさんの結婚式だジョー) is the fifty fourth episode of Osomatsu-kun (1988). Characters Plot Staff * Screenplay- Keiji Terui * Storyboard and Production- Hidehito Ueda * Animation Director- Yoshiyuki Kishi * Key Animation- Katsuichi Nakayama, Masaru Onishi, Shuichi Hidao, Yasuko Miyazaki, Shiro Kudaka, Masaaki Nishida * Animation Check- Hirohito Tanaka * In-Between Animation- Michio Igarashi, Tomoko Mikami, Izumi Masuda, Pierrot Drawing Room * Art- Kenji Kato * Backgrounds- Studio Jack: Manami Matsumoto, Keiko Kanamura,Yoshiko Nakajima, Michiyo Matsuda * Color Design- Kazuko Murakami * Finishing Inspection- Toshihiro Oda, Kotetsu Matsunaga * Special Effects- Masahiro Murakami * Finished Animation- Pierrot Finishing Room, Hitomi Pro, Kyoto Animation * Photography- Takahashi Production * Production Progress- Hiroyuki Fujiwara Voice Cast * Osomatsu- Yo Inoue * Iyami- Kaneta Kimotsuki * Chibita- Mayumi Tanaka * Dekapan- Toru Ohira * Dayon- Takuzo Kamiyama * Matsuzo- Tetsuo Mizutori * Matsuyo- Mari Yokoo * Police Officer- Shigeru Chiba * Jyushimatsu- Naoko Matsui * Karamatsu- Mari Mashiba * Kaori Shiratori- Yoko Asagami * Kaori's Father- Eken Mine * Todomatsu- Megumi Hayashibara * Choromatsu- Rica Matsumoto * Additional Voices- Minoru Inaba Gallery Trivia * This episode happens to share not only the same writer as 49, but directors and storyboard artist as well as some common names on the animation staff. It can be figured that the re-appearance of Kaori Shiratori may have been Terui's own idea, though she now has a much different guest actress providing her voice. * As mentioned in the notes for episode 32, Kaori's father is a re-use of the design for Kumiko's father but with a different voice actor. * In a nod to the previous episode by Terui that had featured Kaori, Yacchan #28 can be seen among the debt collectors and other unsavory sorts of men that have come to ambush Iyami at the end. * A first draft copy of the episode script that floats around auctions, however, shows a much different story for the episode in which very few remnants made it to the final product. As with the first draft for episode 32 that was scrapped and re-assembled into the finalized version of its plot, the Matsuno sextuplets were to have more of a role and individual lines between them in being made to help Iyami with his rich man and wedding scam. A notable difference however, is that Iyami's would-be wife is a much different woman named Shinobu, though her rich heiress status remained. Hatabo and Totoko also had roles in the plot, while in the episode as seen, they only make silent cameos at Iyami's wedding. * This episode also lifts some inspiration and elements from a Genius Bakabon chapter involving a man having to have a suit painted on his naked body for a date (with him having been naked due to claiming he received a vision from God telling him to do so), down to such gags of Iyami having a feather jabbed in his chest or Kaori becoming curious at the chest hair. The Bakabon plot itself would be utilized in Pierrot's Heisei Genius Bakabon, with a statue of Iyami briefly seen in the episode as a nod to this one. Iyami would also make a cameo in the Rerere's Genius Bakabon version of the story. External Links * Official Streaming on Crunchyroll by Discotek Media Category:Osomatsu-kun (1988) Episodes